


A Death, a Name, a Fight, Some Kinds of Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon - Manga, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five things that never happened to Xanxus (from the serious to the silly).





	A Death, a Name, a Fight, Some Kinds of Hell

* * *

  
**(i)**

Some few trusted scientists of Timoteo's acquaintance had speculated that the energy - the sheer, desperate, fighting _life force_ \- of which the ice was composed could provide Xanxus's body with sustenance at the cellular level. They'd theorised that the cold could slow his metabolism sufficiently that the dying will energy would be enough to live on. In response to Timoteo's most quiet queries, they had guessed that if ever the Ninth should decide to set Xanxus free and begin again, well, chances were...

And now reports said that the ice had been melted.

Timoteo staggered further into the darkness of the underground room, steadying himself with both his cane and the pillars that lined a path for him. He strained to see, and there were only loosened chains, scattered metal sheeting, and melted ice splashing underfoot. He walked closer and he hoped, he hoped—

Then he got close enough to see Xanxus.

He'd never asked his friends if it made a difference that the ice had been formed because of a decision to do the necessary: that in that fight, their whole organisation pushed to the brink, he had intended to kill his son.

Xanxus lay on the floor, stretched out stiffly and limply at once, face in a puddle of meltwater.

Timoteo's dying will had held true.

 

**(ii)**

"But he's been immobilised for eight years. Who knows how long it would take him to recover? Mukuro Rokudo has a better chance. He'll have new ideas how to fight Tsunayoshi Sawada now that he's seen him in action. He will agree to fight for his freedom, to get revenge for his imprisonment, and because it coincides with his original plan. It's a better bet than Xanxus."

"I suppose he would have equal motivation - equal rage. But with his allies scattered?" The two Cervello grimaced at each other. At times it was difficult to do the necessary, when they had to keep the considerations practical, but it involved so much assessment of the emotional, of others' bonds to more unimportant things.

Then the one who'd protested said, slowly: "It might remind the Vindice of their place in the balance, when we break Mukuro Rokudo out. In future ... that could also be very useful."

The Cervello exchanged nods of agreement and went to prepare a proposal, so that it might be put to the consideration of the organisation.

 

**(iii)**

As the woman inscribed the last defiant letter on the birth certificate, the table wobbled and her hand slipped, creating unintended pen-strokes on the page. She stared wide-eyed at the name she had given her son.

" _Xanxux_... Oh, my baby, destiny has taken a route I never imagined for you. Your place will be ... very different, now..."

* * *

Dino, blushing ferociously, tried to dig his heels in and stop, but that just made Squalo pull harder at his arm to get him through the door. So he tried reasoning. "What if they find out at school, Squalo? Come on, is this really the kind of place we should be visit—"

"YES," said Squalo. His eyes were riveted on the stage of the XXX Dance Bar, where the main attraction was starting. Some kid who'd wandered in off the street, he'd heard, and proceeded to turn the whole establishment upside down.

The man with the stage-name Fluffy raised his gaze demurely from his raccoon-fur boa. Like all the times before, the passion revealed in his eyes made Squalo reel.

 

**(iv)**

"The runt's destroyed the Vongola rings, huh?"

"Yeah. Dumb little fuck," said Squalo. He looked worried, and Xanxus almost threw his whiskey at him for getting soft. But suddenly he found he was in too good a mood to waste his drink. "Maybe it stops a couple of fights now, but that's too much power to give up in the long run. It's like he's never HEARD of proper strategy!"

"What do you mean, in the long run?" They were alone in the Varia elite's private lounge, and Xanxus spoke freely as he stared into his glass. "The rings tested for the bloodline of Vongola. Without the rings ... ha, any kid off the streets could decide he's a candidate to be Vongola boss."

He grinned. Fuck it, doing this would be a kindness. He'd even keep those idiots safe afterwards, if they didn't force anyone's hand into killing them. How was that for loyalty? for unity in the Vongola? Nothing to be ashamed of, he decided.

"Get the others ready. We have old business to take care of."

 

**(v)**

Boss's strength was in his eye for people, everyone said. He had a knack for finding people to round out the strengths of the family, and Lancia was interested to see what the latest recruit could do.

"He has the flame, like the Vongola! And he's been wandering alone, doing any old job. Unfortunately, his mother - his only family he knows of - died when he was young..." Boss grimaced, and Lancia knew not to bring it up to Xanxus. "So Xanxus has agreed to take a place beside us."

"Maybe you can make friends," Lancia suggested to Mukuro, who tended to tag along on all his meetings, clinging to his hand. The kid acted so much older than he was, even a rough-edged teenager might find common ground with him.

Mukuro beamed. "I'll try. He _does_ look like he'll have a lot to contribute. I'll have to keep him feeling safe."


End file.
